


Disobey

by unholyseraphs (oncharredwings)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, M/M, Sex Games, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/pseuds/unholyseraphs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of this gif: http://24.media.tumblr.com/995832af3fd0359be8022ba0f62a75e9/tumblr_mrfu23gNdV1s8l4eao1_500.gif</p>
    </blockquote>





	Disobey

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this gif: http://24.media.tumblr.com/995832af3fd0359be8022ba0f62a75e9/tumblr_mrfu23gNdV1s8l4eao1_500.gif

“I am considering disobedience,” Castiel muttered quietly, his eyes slowly rising from the bed to Dean as he walked into their bedroom, still dressed in a suit and tie from work. 

Dean paused in his stride, tilting his head to one side in surprise. “Disobedience?” 

“…yes,” Castiel said, his voice wavering and unsure. He watched as Dean grabbed his tie, loosening it and then he ripped it off, and Castiel could only gulp in anticipation. 

“Well you know better than to disobey Castiel,” Dean said, his voice dark, slipping his fingers beneath Cas’ chin, lifting his face upwards. “Don’t you? You know what happens when you disobey.” 

Castiel shuddered, his eyes slowly closing as Dean slid his hand to cup the side of his face. He whimpered as Dean pet the side of his face lovingly but then he could only gasp when Dean went from petting him to gripping his short hair tightly in his hand, craning his neck back. “Dean-“ 

“I thought you learned your lesson Castiel, or must I teach you again?” Dean snapped, gripping the fallen angel’s hair in his hand tightly, pulling until he made Cas whimper in pain. 

He stammered at Dean, his throat going dry in anticipation, and he found that Dean’s neck looked extremely attractive today so he just stared. Dean still pulled against his hair, and he whimpered again, tempted to nuzzle Dean along his chest. “I’m sorry-I-ow-“ He whimpered again, this time leaning up to nuzzle against Dean’s shirt and the base of his neck. 

Dean slowly released his grip, allowing Castiel to nuzzle him, returning to petting his hair, smiling. “Good.” 

Castiel slowly slid back on his haunches, staring up at Dean with wide eyes. “I am still considering disobedience Dean."

Dean sighed exasperatedly, eyes narrowing in very Cas-like fashion. “Are you?” 

“Yes….” Cas gulped again; terrified that Dean would be angry with him. He hated it when Dean was angry with him. “Are you angry?” 

“Yes.” Dean grabbed him by the hair again, turning him around so his back was now facing Dean instead, bending him onto his hands and knees, reaching around his middle to loosen his belt and pull his slacks and underwear down in one motion. “Very angry Castiel.” 

Cas shuddered, pressing his forehead into the mattress of the bed, his cock already aching and leaking along his thighs. Dean tsked at him in disapproval, leaving him there for a moment, going about his business as if he had not just exposed Castiel fully. Cas tried to control his breathing so he did not excite himself but then Dean was back at the bedside, watching him, so he could no longer control himself from becoming excited and breathing heavily. 

“Look at you, such a slut Cas,” Dean said, sliding his hand along his thighs and ass, making Castiel whimper again. “You _want_ me to teach you a lesson, don’t you?” 

“M-maybe…” 

“Naughty.” Dean grinned, pinching Cas, before spanking him once lightly. “What if I don’t feel like it. I should just tie you up and leave you in here…until I’m ready for you.” Dean grinned slowly. “Oh that sounds like a good idea.” 

“But Dean-“ 

“Do not _but_ me Castiel! You know better.” Dean spanked him harder that time, before he positioned Cas onto his stomach and eagerly tied him to the bed, smiling. “You better not fuck yourself, you hear me? If I come back in here and you’ve made a mess….” Dean did not finish his sentence, he didn’t have to, because he knew Casitel wouldn’t last, which was why Dean had tied him so he could easily rut himself against the bed. Smiling, Dean whistled to himself, leaving Cas to his own devices. 

 

Castiel whimpered, trying not to drag his hips and pelvis along the bed sheets, but his body ached with so much want that he was having a difficult time with suppressing his desire. He moaned louder against the pillow, hoping to draw Dean back into the bedroom if he made enough noise. He slowly began to move against the bed, gasping a little when he felt a trill of pleasure run through his spine, doing it a few more times, trying to not speed up or fuck the bed desperately like he wanted. He whined Dean’s name several times until finally he heard footsteps and then-yes thank God-Dean was walking back into the bedroom. 

However, he looked irritated. 

Castiel did his best to look up at Dean playfully, stilling his hips and nuzzling his face along the bed. “Dean,” he whimpered one more time, staring up at him desperately. 

Dean’s face remained stoic and still as he glared down at Cas in clear annoyance. “Why are you being so loud Castiel? Hm?” 

“Dean-please-“ 

“Please what? I don’t take care of those who want to disobey me.” Dean kept his voice neutral and flat, as if he were not secretly enjoying this game, giving him a snide look. “Well? You were so loud before, now I can’t get you to talk! Speak!” He smacked Cas’ hip, satisfied at the stinging sound that the contact produced. 

“I’ll be good-please-it hurts.” Castiel rutted against the bed a few times, trying to pull his wrists free. 

“Oh you’ll be _good_ now? Is that right?” Dean placed his hand heavily on Cas’ lower back, holding him still. “You want my cock, is that what you want? Is that what you’re whining and begging for?”

“Yes,” Castiel said, nodding and groaning when Dean slid two fingers into his mouth. 

“Suck,” Dean snapped, having to withhold his own moan when Castiel eagerly sucking against his fingers, swirling his tongue around to prove his skill. He pulled his hand away from Cas’ mouth with a wet pop, and slid his fingers against Cas’ rim, pressing into him quickly. 

Castiel gasped, bucking against the bed automatically, arching his spine up towards the ceiling when Dean pressed in right against his prostate, running a line of pleasure right through his dick. “Oh God-“ he moaned into the bed, burying his face in the sheets as Dean fingered him roughly. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Dean asked quietly, feeling his own body throbbing with want, trying to keep character and to stop himself from moaning. “Hm?” 

“Yes-yes-yes-“ Castiel cried out loudly, gripping at the restraints that held him in place, close to tears he felt so good. “Dean-Dean-“ 

Dean stilled his hand, pulling away at the height of Cas’ pleasure, pinching the back of his thigh. “Lift your hips.” 

Cas weakly raised his hips up, using his knees to stabilize his position, and then he squeaked when Dean slid his hand between his legs to feel his length. “Dean-“ Dean gave him a few tugs and he gasped, his eyeslashes fluttering against his cheeks. 

Dean smirked, feeling the mess Cas had made, lowering Cas’ pelvis back to the bed. “So close, aren’t you?” 

Castiel nodded, his body trembling with the effort of holding back his orgasm. “Please-please-“ 

Dean smirked, stepping back to get his fly open, sliding in behind Cas, spreading him open with two hands. “You know I’m not doing this for you,” he commented, teasing Cas with the head of his cock slowly. “I’m doing it for me.” 

“I know,” Cas hissed, pressing his face back into the pillow when Dean pushed into him. “Fuck-“ 

Finally, Dean let himself groan, throwing his head back in pleasure as he pushed into Cas slowly. “Oh yeah, I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” 

Castiel began to pant desperately as Dean thrust against him, not even starting out at a normal pace, Dean just simply started to ram him quickly, holding onto his hips to keep them both steady. He twisted his restraints, practically begging Dean to fuck him harder and faster. He cried out louder, when Dean hit that sweet spot over and over, about to come. “Dean I’m going to-“ 

“Hold it,” Dean growled, going faster.

“But-“ 

“I said hold it Castiel.” 

Castiel shuddered, burying his face back into the pillow, making muffled and desperate noises. He focused on Dean’s instead, closing his eyes, and trying to take himself away from how good everything felt, knowing Dean was just as close as he was. There was no way he was going to hold out much- _oh there he goes_. 

Dean fucked him faster in desperation as he started to come, losing his rhythm as he also got lost in his pleasure. Cas whimpered and felt himself also come, not as hard and as violent as it would have been a few moments ago, it almost felt like it was leaking out of him slowly, like air in a balloon with a small hole poked in its side. He dragged himself across the bed, smearing his come all over himself and the sheets, his mind going completely blank. He felt Dean relax, slowly pulling away from him, and Cas whined in response to the loss of contact but then he felt Dean’s hands on him again, gently untying his ankles and then moving up to untie his wrists. 

Normally, he would roll over and look at Dean but he remained on his stomach this time, slowly regaining control of his breathing. Dean slid warm and loving hands to his back, rubbing and massaging his muscles. 

“You okay Cas?” Dean asked quietly, pressing against his spine until it cracked. 

Cas grunted, slowly rolling over onto his back to look up at Dean sleepily. 

“Did I hurt you?” Dean asked, immediately concerned, bending to give him a kiss. 

“No Dean, you didn’t hurt me.” 

“It felt good right?” 

Dean was always so concerned that these games would stop feeling good and that he was the only one gaining pleasure from them. Castiel smiled lazily, taking Dean’s hand and putting it between his legs where he was a sticky mess. “What do you think?” 

Dean grinned and winked at him. “I see…well what about a bath? Hm?” 

“I’d like that,” he whispered, eagerly nuzzling Dean again with one more kiss. He closed his eyes, smiling to himself when he heard the bath running. He almost told Dean he was still considering disobedience when Dean came back to collect him. Almost.


End file.
